The invention relates to an apparatus for machining workpieces, particularly flat circular disk-shaped substrates, for the purpose of improving their surface quality and their dimensional stability. The apparatus comprises a lathe, a driven lathe spindle, a chuck for holding the substrate to be machined, a carriage for holding and guiding the tool, and magazines for holding the machined and unmachined substrates.
It is known to mold circular disk-shaped recording media, for example, audio, video or ROM compact disks, from a plastic and then to coat these moldings or substrates in a vacuum unit with a light-reflecting coating and to provide the latter in turn with a protective lacquer coating. Such disks have the drawback that their surface quality and shape retention only meet average requirements.